


Несчастное дитя

by Lena013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Джек не знает, зачем он сюда пришёл.





	Несчастное дитя

Джек не знает, зачем он сюда пришёл.

В церкви Святого Иосифа пусто и тёмно, как и должно быть в два часа ночи, думает Джек. Их двери всегда открыты — он помнил это, вроде бы это упоминалось по телевизору, а может Кас вспомнил мимоходом. Нефилим медленно прошёлся между рядов скамеек, остановившись у второго ряда, аккуратно, будто боясь произвести ещё больше шума, сел на старую скамью.

Джек не знает, что он здесь делает.

Витражные стёкла изнутри отражают свет нескольких догорающих свечей, сливаясь со светом блеклой серой луны. Джек осматривался, запоминая окружение и будто ища подсказки: а что делать дальше? Как тяжело быть человеком.

Джек не знает, кто он.

Раньше он был нефилимом, сыном архангела и человеческой женщины, одним из сильнейших существ в этой Вселенной. Но он позволил забрать свои силы Люциферу, не успев в них толком разобраться. Возможно, он восстановится, а возможно нет — никто не мог дать ему на это ответ.

Поэтому он здесь. В церкви. Джек слышал, что именно здесь люди ищут ответы на свои вопросы.

Люди молятся Богу, просят о знаке, о словах, но Его нет — это Джек знал наверняка, Винчестеры рассказали, что Он покинул Землю. _Ушёл к звёздам._  Джек горестно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть наверх. Чтобы увидеть звёзды, которые скрывали деревянные доски крыши. Церковь старая, почти развалившаяся, но по какой-то причине не заброшена и не забыта.

Помолиться… как это делают люди? Закрывают глаза, сцепляют ладони в замок и просят, да? Джек повторил все действия, которые мог вспомнить.

«Прошу, моей семье нужна помощь. Что мне сделать, чтобы им помочь?»

Прошла минута, две — ничего. Джек открыл один глаз, проверить своё окружение, затем второй, и устало опустил плечи. Он — бесполезен, беспомощен. И это от этого так гадко, так противно — ещё хуже от того, когда он мог причинять всем вред. Он зажмуриваться до чёрных точек, до пульсации в голове. Глупый-глупый Джек.

На его плечо легла тёплая ладонь.

— Тебе помочь, сын мой? — спросил проповедник, когда нефилим дёрнулся и повернулся к нему. У проповедника были понимающие, яркие и глубокие голубые глаза; он улыбался нежно и по-отечески, вокруг глаз видны паутинки морщин.

— Я… — Джек не знал, что сказать, когда проповедник сел на первый ряд, напротив него, положив руку на спинку скамьи. — Не думаю, что Вы мне можете помочь.

— Почему же? — голос был мягкий, успокаивающий, почти убаюкивающий — Джеку захотелось довериться этому незнакомому человеку сразу же. Доверить ему свои тайны, своё бремя, свою вину. — Люди приходят сюда не просто так.

Да, всё верно: _люди_  приходят не просто так.

— Думаю, — говорит Джек, спустя несколько секунд приятного молчания, — мне нужно, чтобы меня услышали.

— Могу я быть твоим слушателем? — вежливо спросил мужчина. Свечи догорели, оставив лишь две тлеющих огонька за спиной священника. — Это место видело много исповедей.

Проповедник улыбается тёпло и понимающе, что Джек начал догадываться, почему все ходят в церковь, если им здесь _так_  улыбаются. Джек впервые с момента рождения почувствовал себя в безопасности. Защищённым. Там, где для него есть место. Там, откуда не прогонят.

И Джек рассказал. Всё.

А проповедник слушал, не перебивал и грустно-грустно улыбался. Улыбался и сочувствовал ему, отродью Дьявола. И это было приятно, Джек и не подозревал, как нуждается в подобном — в понимании без капли осуждения, страха и предосторожности со стороны слушателя.

Джек замолчал и склонил голову, словно подставляя под казнь. Он монстр, он чудовище, он приносит лишь боль и страдания. Он не может никого защитить, никому помочь, никому спасти. Самые дорогие ему люди жертвуют ради него многим, в том числе своей жизнью. Джек не просил этого, не понимал и не знает, что с этим делать.

«Что мне делать?..» — словно на последнем издыхании шептало сознание, когда его волос нежно коснулась ладонь.

— Несчастное дитя, — с сожалением произнёс мужчина, глядя на опустошённого невероятного юного по всем возможным меркам существа. _Так молод и уже полон горя._  Несправедливо. — Ты не заслуживаешь этого, — Джеку очень хочется верить этим словам, он подсознательно тянется к ласковой ладони, что излучает жизненно необходимую поддержку. Тепло, защиту, покой. _Свет._

Джек совсем не замечает, как перебрался через скамейку и теперь цеплялся за тёмные одежды проповедника, будто от этого зависит его существование. Будто этого зависит он сам. Мужчина влиял на него немысленным образом, сильнее, чем Сэм, сильнее, чем Кас, чем _мама._

Если это сон, выдумка его разума, пусть он не проснётся.

Здесь и сейчас — невообразимо хорошо.

Джек погружался в сладостный покой без сновидений, пока Бог медленно и умиротворяющее гладил его по голове на своих коленях.

— Отдыхай, Джек, ты молодец, — вновь мягко улыбался Он, унимая его боль, — на сегодня с тебя достаточно.


End file.
